Love of a Deceiver
by Gamer95
Summary: Lilly and James were once members of the Black Rose before their untimely deaths. Their close friend, LeBlanc, had spent four years trying to track down all that remained of them: their son. However, when she does find him, it's not under the circumstances she would have hoped... [Co-writer: willtofish]


LeBlanc calmly took in the English sights around her, breathing in the cool night air. She had come to England to collect something very important. Something she had been looking for for four years...

it had been 4 years since two friends of hers had been murdered in cold blood, their son hidden away.

She scowled when she thought of that Albus Dumbledore...Who did he think he was? It was not his place to decide where Harry lived. His parents had made the decision to leave him with his godfather, another friend of her's, Sirius Black, whom they were still working on freeing from Azkaban.

Those damned blood wards kept her people from finding little Harry for 4 years. 4 damn years he could have spent with is godfather and his "auntie Bwanc." LeBlanc couldn't help but smile fondly at the nickname. Harry had always managed to bring a smile to her face, even when he wasn't around...

The wards were falling now. That was not a good sign. While it meant that they were finally able to track him down, it also meant that the house he was living in was clearly not one that was showing him love and care...

This thought caused her to increase her pace. She needed to get Harry before something horrible happened to him. Knowing Petunia, Lilly's sister, that was a very high possibility...

After a thirty minute walk, the young woman finally reached the place they had deduced Harry had been living at.

Number 4 Privet Drive, the most boring house she had ever seen in her life.

Relieved to finally arrive, LeBlanc took a step forward...But a scream cut through the air.

The scream of a child.

Eyes wide in worry, she ran over to the window, only to freeze in horror at what she saw. She saw little Harry...The sweet, innocent, happy child she remembered... being whipped with a... cat-o-nine-tails.

Normally, she would have questioned where the man in the house had gotten hold of a medieval torture weapon...But she was distracted from such thoughts by the sight of the baby she had helped raise for a year, now a five year old, getting viciously tortured in cold blood.

Summoning her magic, she busted through the window, causing the man to stop mid swing and turn around in shock. Not giving him any time to respond to her sudden appearance, she cast two of her favorite spells on the fat man, the sigil of malice and ethereal chains

Vernon grunted in pain as the orb launched him across the room in an eruption of light. He struggled to his feet...only to find his limbs tied down by chains, which he could not escape from.

Staring down in rage at the man who would dare hurt Harry, she got to work slowly torturing the fat bastard for what he did to the little boy.

Harry whimpered and covered his little ears at the sounds of his uncle's horrible screams of agony, tears streaming down his face.

Stopping at the sound, she realized that in her rage she forgot about the reason she came here... to get Harry.

She turned to glare at Vernon, who by this point was missing swathes of flesh, covered in bruises and burns, and leaking blood out of every orifice. He collapsed facefirst to the ground and moaned in agony.

Smiling at her handy work, she turned to the real reason she came here. Harry...

She began to approach...but Harry's response was to let out a soft whimper of fear. He forced himself to his feet, despite the fact that his legs had been broken a mere two days ago, and tried to move as fast as he could to escape...All he accomplished was falling flat on his face when the pain shot through his legs.

LeBlanc gasped at the sight and rushed to his side before taking in a sharp breath. Both his legs were broken, his skin was in tatters, and he was whimpering in fear at the sight of her, afraid she was going to hurt him...

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself so as not to frighten him further. How could they...? How...?

She reached down to pick up the terrified child, only for him to whimper in fear and attempt to crawl away from her.

She would have none of that. She had to hold him, and let him know that everything was all right... Without hesitating, she snatched the child up off the floor and held him tightly against her chest.

She could feel his trembling, his racing heart, and how fast he was breathing. It took her 5 seconds to realize that he was having a full blown panic attack.

Without warning, Harry began thrashing as hard as he could in her grip, trying desperately to escape. All he succeeded in doing was further opening his wounds, causing more pain to erupt in his body.

Seeing this, she started to rack her brain for anything to help calm him, when she found a vague memory of what must have been her mother singing to her. Humming the mysterious tune, she felt harry start to calm down, before he finally fell asleep, subconsciously snuggling into her chest.

The little boy nestled in as close as he possibly could in his sleep, letting out an adorable coo of content as he buried his face into the woman's chest.

Letting a smile slip onto her face, LeBlanc created a crystal orb, a rather recently created spell which allows the user to communicate with someone from great distances, before calling out, "Elise..."

"LeBlanc." Came the calm, almost seductive reply. "I assume you've gotten Harry, then?"

"Yes I did." LeBlanc replied curtly, shocking her friend. "I'll be there in a moment, have the medical team prepare for emergency treatment."

"The medical team? LeBlanc what hap-" ending the call LeBlanc looked back down at Harry saying, "I swear, no one will ever hurt you again."

As if responding to her words, Harry smiled ever so slightly in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling at the sight, she carefully changed her grip so she wouldn't drop him, and charged her magic. This was going to be a bit risky, but it was the fastest way home. When her magic was fully charged, LeBlanc used her distortion spell, sending her and little Harry flying straight into the headquarters of the Black Rose.

Landing gracefully on her feet, LeBlanc gave Harry another glance, then felt overcome by an urge to kiss his forehead. So she did.

Looking down at the child, she couldn't help but think of how cute he was. She was quickly brought out of her musing when she heard two sharp gasps. Looking up, she saw her two longtime friends, Swain and Elise. Both of them had tears in their eyes at the sight of their dead friends' child.

"By the Gods..." Swain mumbled. "Is that Harry...?"

"It is." LeBlanc replied, venom evident in her tone. "Lily's sister...Her husband is a monster."

"Is.. is he why you needed the medical team?" Elise asked looking down at the mangled boy. Getting a nod in return, Elise's eyes turned red and venom dripped from her mouth, "That monster... I'LL KILL HIM!" she yelled, startling everyone in the room, before running out.

"...I hope she does kill him." Swain said angrily. "If she doesn't...I WILL."

"I tortured him for a while...But Harry was more important." LeBlanc explained. "So you're free to do what you wish."

Looking down at Harry, LeBlanc realized that Elise's shout had woken the poor boy up, and he was currently burrowing closer into her chest in terror, not only from the noise that woke him but also from the strange new surroundings.

Harry blinked when it clicked that he was being held. Slowly, he looked up, and into LeBlanc's face. When he saw the woman from the house, he shrunk away shyly, still somewhat nervous around her.

Smiling down at the child, LaBlanc told him in a soft voice, "Don't worry little one, that horrible excuse for a man will never hurt you again." Harry looked up at her, eyes filled with hope, and... fear that she was lying.

"B-But...What if he does? And...If he doesn't...A-Are you gonna hurt me instead?" He asked, flinching, as if expecting to be hit for speaking out of turn.

Holding the frightened child to her chest, she looked down at him and said, "He never will, I doubt he'll survive the night, and if anyone even dared to harm you here, not only would they face my wrath but also Swain's" motioning to the man a few feet away, "and Elise's wrath, she was the woman who woke you up when she yelled. I swear Harry, you'll never have to face a situation like that again."

Harry looked up at LaBlanc, and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Not a trace of deception...Wordlessly, the little boy buried his face into the woman's chest and wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself as close to her as she could, wanting to feel safe.

LaBlanc smiled down at the boy and kissed the top of his head. Looking up at Swain, she asked, "Is the medical team ready?" Getting a nod in return she looked down at the boy in her arms and said, "Harry," when he lifted his head to look at her she told him, "We're going to have our doctors look at you, is that ok?"

Harry hesitated, not wanting to leave the pretty lady's arms. But, he also didn't want to be in pain anymore. So, reluctantly, he nodded.

Smiling down at the child she told him, "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time" before laying another kiss in his hair, causing him to giggle.

LaBlanc felt a warmth inside at the soft sound coming from the little boy in her arms. It was a sound she was very glad to hear from him considering all he'd been through...

Carrying the small boy into the medical ward, she couldn't help but think "James, Lily forgive me for not getting him sooner, but I swear I will protect your son with my life."

Harry, for his part, looked up at the woman carrying him with nothing but pure adoration. She had been so kind to him...

And for the first time he could remember, he felt safe.


End file.
